Firali
Firali is a Wood Elf Ranger that was born to Meldor, a tribe outside of the Faervald. When he was barely a few decades old he saw the tell tale signs of an Orc warband travelling towards his home. He ran over 25 miles to warn his tribe but by the time he arrived he found it was too late. He say that the orcs had slaughtered and desecrated his kin, piling their bodies and dancing around it once they set the corpses on fire. Distraught and enraged by his kin being slaughtered, Firali started to pick off the invaders 1 by 1 from the shadows, rushing in with his blades when he ran out of arrows. As he killed the last Orc that was dancing around the bodies, he was struck in the back and fell to his knees as he heard menacing laughter behind him. The attacker was a larger than average orc and seemed to be the leader of the horde. When Firali saw his father's body slumped over the orcs shoulder, he shouted in rage asking why, and was told that the orc was just following orders. A duel ensued where Firali was the victor but damaged not only physically, but emotionally. Firali now travels looking for why the attack happened and who was behind it. He keeps the orc head from his duel as a trophy and reminder of his search for truth. Through his travels he honed his tracking and marksmanship, making him a skilled ranger. Equipment Firali is adorned in studded leather armour, and carries with him a couple of shortswords, a longbow, quarterstaff and the preserved head of the Orc captain he slew. Firali was bestowed with a magical sword that can sap the strength of his foes and invigorate him. Abilities Being a Wood Elf and Ranger, Firali is adept in camouflaging himself in the forest and finding food/water for himself as he travels the land. His vendetta against Orcs has made him better at tracking them and recalling information about him. This expertise extends to Goblins who are often enslaved by Orc parties. He has also dabbled in magic which allows him to better track and eliminate his targets. Traits Firali is rather distrustful and due to travelling the Misty Meadows alone, sticks out when conversing to those more acclimated to city/town life. He also has a fondness for animals and can get jealous if beasts that he tames are controlled by others. Quotes * No I'm NOT on drugs * You like that, John? * That's my damn dog! I tamed him! * I could tell you...for 5 gold? * Did...Did you rape me? * I'm threatening to cut your dick off if you don't get out. * I don't want friends, I've lived my life alone and want to keep it that way. * You trying to tell me I'm not me!? I know who I am! Trivia * Once shot an old lady and killed her * Carries the head of an Orc Captain * Tamed a dog that Baldrick stole, and then stole him back * Once went up to two guards and told them that he wanted to speak to some guards, repeatedly * Woke up in bed with Baldrick as per the suggestion of Verathis * Shaved half of Baldrick's beard and scalp while he was sleeping * Not so secretly an Orc Racist Category:PCs